


Create Something

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, two, three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Create Something

## Create Something

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. Somebody has a dirty mind. I won't say who, but I think she knows who she is. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

She walked in, and her silence made him look up. "What's up?" 

It was the most they'd said to each other in a week. 

"I'm tired, Jim." 

"Okay. You gonna take a nap?" He was already thumbing down the volume on the TV. 

She sighed heavily. That was Jim, all right. 100% polite and courteous of her feelings. Predictable. Boring. Jim was handsome. Jim was sensitive. Hell, he was even a better cleaner than she was -- the perfect husband, according to her mother. So perfect her parents loved him more than they'd ever loved her. So perfect it made her cringe. Everyone would blame her for this. 

"No, I mean I'm tired of this," she gestured with one hand vaguely. "I want a divorce, Jim. I'm sorry." 

Part of her watched distantly as he understood. For a moment his face crumbled and she felt joy to get a reaction out of him before he could cover. When she became aware of her reaction, that joy turned into anger. "Does every man have a fear of intimacy, or is it just you?" 

Three years later, Jim Ellison lay on his bed. He wasn't asleep, not really, but his eyes were closed. Downstairs he could hear Blair turn off the shower, and he smiled. It took him until Blair was climbing the stairs to school his grin into a relaxed expression. His eyes were still closed. 

Blair hit the top step-- it was creaky-- and sighed heavily. 

Jim didn't react. 

Blair meandered over to the dresser. 

Jim didn't react. 

Blair sighed again, and climbed into his side of the bed. 

Jim didn't react. 

Blair turned onto his side, facing Jim and dropped a kiss to his nose. 

Jim didn't react. 

Blair sighed and closed his eyes. 

Jim didn't react. 

Blair opened his eyes and then closed them again. 

When his heart rate began to slow and Blair had matched his breathing to Jim's, Jim opened his eyes and pounced. 

Laughing, he grabbed Blair, eager hands reaching for sensitive ribs. Blair struggled valiantly to avoid his touch, but Sentinel-sensitive fingers found his every weak spot. Just when he was running out of breath, unable to stop laughing, he managed to catch one slippery hand and hold it down long enough to flop on top of Jim. Smiling because he knew exactly why he'd been able to "win," he used his own secret weapon on Jim's weak spot. Jim tilted his head back, giving Blair full access, and admitted defeat happily. 

What a difference a couple of years can make, eh? 

* * *

End Create Something by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
